Age of cold ones
by Akuma no Sage
Summary: What if the incarnation of the dragons at the blood oath celebration gave a very different gift to Eragon, one that would begin a new era.


Age of the cold ones Chapter 1 –age of the cold ones begin

(A/N another idea that I thought up)

I do not own the inheritance cycle or twilight

Chapter 1: Begin

(This story starts at the end of the blood-oath celebration at the moment after Eragon falls unconscious)

Saphira roared in anger as her rider collapsed, from the tattoo-dragon touching his gidwey insignia. Immediately she bounded over to him, all the while scattering the elves that had been around him. Finally after what seemed like a eternity; thou in real time was less than a second, she reached him. Anxiously she probed out her to her rider, only to reach the are were his mind should be but instead there was nothing. Saphira immediately fell on the defensive when a random elf tried soothing her. 'How dare he, how dare he try to sooth me! When my rider is hurt right in front of me.' Saphira would teach this upstart. With the speed not even a elf could match, she quickly snapped her jaws forward and caught the entire left are in her jaws. For one horrifying second the elf looked in her eyes before, she jerked back her head, thus ripping off said arm in her mouth. Saphira noted in the back of her mind that the elf's arm tasted quite delicious. Bloodlust consumed her mind until a small whimper of pain escaped the lips of her rider. Startling fast for a dragon her size she wrapped herself around him and in the strongest mental shout she could muster yelled "ERERYONE BACK, none come near me or my rider lest you be killed. I will not speak to anyone until my rider stirs from his slumber." Oromis and Gladeir the only other rider and dragon respectively nodded in understanding. Thou many elves wanted to protest they knew better than to approach the dragoness. Quickly 3 elves darted forward to grab the elf that had lost a arm to the dragon not in the least upset about the attack, after all he had foolishly approached a distraught dragon protecting her rider. And he had been punished, and so the wait began.

Line break 3 days later Eragon pov

How long had it been? Since the burning started, all since of time had stopped. The last real definable memory Eragon had was of the rainbow dragon at the blood oath celebration touching its snout to his gidwey insignia. His whole body felt like crap, every molecule of his body felt like it had been burnt to ash. 'I wonder if Saphira will miss me now that I'm dead?' after all if he felt like this now than obviously he was dead. Not even Oromis could possibly heal him of this much pain. And as time progressed and Eragon continued to think of his friends and family, his body underwent many changes all unknown to the world of allagaesia until that moment,. His hair grew at an abnormal rate, eventually reaching his shoulder blades, while progressively loosing color until it was a pure unblemished white. His skin paled losing all hints of a tan that he had developed from summers working on his uncles farm. His skin and hair were not the only things that changed however, his skin hardened until it was as hard as diamond, his scent becoming like that of nature indistinguishable from other naturally occurring fragrances., and all the while laid on the grass the sun being obscured by his bonded dragons protective wing. 3 days passed this way with only Saphira glaring at any elf daring to stay too long for any reason other than to bring her food or water.

Line break

Finally after 3 day and nights Eragon sensed a change from the endless pain that racked his body. The burning in the tips of this toes and fingers was receding, but impossibly the burning in his heart increased . Something that would have intrigued him had it not tripled the pain he was now feeling. This process continued until his heart was beating as fast as a dwarven drum. Just as the pain his heart reached a all-time hit it ….. Stopped the pain his heart stopped. With a gasp of surprise Eragon opened his eyes and saw everything.

End chapter 1

(A/N Hope you liked it see you next time)


End file.
